You're My Wonderwall
by allergic-reaction
Summary: Luke x Synch, OOC. It's always terrible, having a case of insomnia, is it not? Sometimes, however, good things can come from it, you just have to wait. Complete, one-shot. Read/Review, please!


**:: You're My Wonderwall ::**

(Synch/Luke)

- La lumière de la flamme sacrée et de la cinquième -

--

"Ugh," Luke sighed, unable to sleep. Daath's inn gave Luke an uncomfortable feeling, as he had to room with Jade and Guy. Normally, he wouldn't care. However, tonight was an exception, as all three of them had to share a bed, a _single _bed, for three well-grown men! He turned over onto his side, trying to avoid another sleepy swing from Guy as he slept.

"Damn." Luke muttered under his breath. After a few moments of silence and internal arguing, he kicked the sheets off of the bed, and sat up. Luke turned to look at Jade and Guy, who were definitely sleeping, and tried to stifle a laugh, seeing how the both of them were sprawled out across the small bed.

Luke shook his head, and got off of the bed, deciding to leave the room, to go and take a walk.

It was going to be a long night, he figured.

-

It was a long night, well past midnight, as Synch and the other Rokujinshou were returning from one of Van's sudden, pointless tasks, or so Synch thought. Legretta had been carrying Arietta over her shoulder, since Arietta had fallen asleep on the ferry home. Dist and Largo, who were both arguing over something random, followed Legretta. Asch, who Synch would normally talk to, was nowhere in sight as he had abandoned them for 'his own reasons'.

That left Synch following metres behind the group, as always. Looking up at the bleak, dark purple-blue sky, Synch sighed. "Why must I always be so…" He paused, and looked back down. The Cathedral was in his sight, and he wanted to go in with the others, and sleep so badly, but his body was restricting him to go any further.

He knew, within seconds, why he couldn't move. Synch and Luke, both enemies, had made eye contact.

-

Luke froze in the inn's doorway, as he looked directly at Synch. "What the hell?" He muttered under his breath, trying to make a conclusion of what to do.

They looked at each other, both not moving a single centimetre.

"Synch," Luke whispered to the air. Assuming something like this wouldn't happen; Luke had left his sword inside, leaving him defenceless. '_What's he planning to do? Will he attack me? Should I run inside and tell the others?_' He thought to himself, but stayed where he stood. To conclude that they were both not hostile, Luke took a step towards Synch.

Noticing that Luke had been moving toward him, Synch stepped back, an uncomfortable expression covering his face. "W-What are you doing," Synch whispered, barely loud enough for Luke to hear, "Luke?!"

Luke looked over to Synch, and shook his head. "What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything."

"Like hell, you're not!"

"..."

"What?"

"Why are you acting so hostile, Synch?"

Synch paused, and a blush enveloped his face. "I-I'm not," Shakily, he moved a hand to the side of his face. "I'm not being hostile." He moved both of his hands to cover his mouth. "Nn... Not hostile..."

Luke sighed, folding his arms and shaking his head. "Do I intimidate you, or something? Geez, you're such a pain." Slightly disgusted, Luke turned to go back inside.

"W-Wait, Luke!" Synch called after Luke, not wanting him to leave quite yet. Luke turned his head back around, looking at Synch. "Will you answer me a question, please? Just answer a single question." Looking down to his feet, Synch clasped his hands together, and put them under his chin, trying to cover a coy expression on his face.

"Well," Luke turned around and looked at the other replica, "As long as it's not stupid, or something like that." He said in his usual, sarcastic tone of voice.

"What do you...," Synch paused, ignoring Luke's statement, "What do you think of Ion? Do you really like him better th—no; it was... a stupid question. F-forget I ever asked." Timidly, he turned away from Luke, feeling a warmth wrap around his face from embarrassment.

A puzzled look fell on Luke's face. "No, finish your question, Synch," In all honesty, Luke knew what Synch was going to ask, and he wanted to hear it, just to answer it. "I don't think it'll as stupid as you think it is. Come on, I just—"

"No, Luke." Synch responded curtly, cutting Luke off. "It's really just a stupid question, and—" He felt a cold hand on the back of his neck, causing him to freeze up and stop talking altogether. "L-Luke..." Breathing Luke's name out sent a shiver throughout Synch's body, along with Luke's hands on the back of his neck.

"Will you finish your question now, Synch?" Luke pleaded, pulling his body closer to Synch. Normally, he would never do something like this, especially to Synch of all people. Maybe it was his insomnia, or something he ate. Why Luke acted this way, he had no clue.

"Do you," Synch paused, trying to catch his breath, "...really like Ion better than me?"

"What would make you ask something like that?" Luke asked curiously, "Are you jealous, perhaps?"

Synch didn't answer Luke. He spun his body around, looking Luke directly in the eyes, mere centimetres away from each other. "I-I might be jealous. Now answer my question." Persistent, Synch asked Luke again, pressing his hands into Luke's chest, tugging on the soft material of Luke's vest.

"If I answer you," Luke paused, noticing Synch pulling them both together, "Will this change anything between us?"

"It depends on how you answer."

"Heh, you're definitely not like Ion, that's for sure." This response made Synch throw an upset glance at Luke, as he didn't like being compared to Ion.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's not. Originality..." Luke paused, thinking about himself and Asch. He had no right or reason to compare Synch to Ion, when he couldn't even talk about himself or Asch in the slightest respect. "Nevermind, that's not the point. I just believe that you and Ion are two completely different people; that's all."

"Luke..." Synch blushed fiercely and looked down. "I didn't realise that you felt like that about the both of us."

"Don't take that the wrong way, Synch," Luke paused, trying not to make Synch upset or angry at Luke or himself. "You two are just different, in your own respects; However, I wouldn't have that any other way."

Synch avoided looking back up to Luke, grasping tighter onto his vest. "O-okay, now answer my question, Luke. Do you like him better than me?"

Sighing, Luke rolled his eyes. He didn't know how to answer Synch, so instead, he put his hands into Synch's hair, gently turning Synch's head toward him. "I like you the way you are, even if you don't."

"W-what? That doesn't—" Synch started to ask Luke, but Luke cut him off, moving his hands down to Synch's waist, pulling their bodies together, so close to where they were both touching each other.

"Don't make me pick favourites, Synch." Luke teased, whispering into Synch's ear.

"Just answer the damn question," Synch snarled under his breath impatiently, "I don't like waiting."

"Tch," Luke scoffed, "You're ruining the fun in tormenting you."

"Luke..."

"You're my worst enemy," said Luke reluctantly, moving one of his hands back up to Synch's neck, caressing it softly. "But you're the best to desire for." He whispered softly into Synch's ear.

"L-Luke..." Synch whimpered, feeling a shiver run through his body. "I didn't realise—"

"Shut up, Synch." Luke said curtly, cutting off Synch. He moved away from Synch for a second, and they looked each other in the eyes for a few moments. "...Or I'll have to silence you myself."

"W-what do you mean, Luke?" Nervously, Synch asked, as he had a good idea of what Luke was going to do. However, Synch wasn't going to resist, as now he knew that Luke had shared the same feelings, or relatively close feelings, as Synch did for him.

"Don't be stupid," Luke said, before he lifted Synch's chin up to his own, looking at each other for a couple of seconds, before Luke brushed his lips softly to Synch's.

'_Luke... you stupid fool. Why must you choose me, of all people to be attracted to? I'm still... nothing._' Synch thought to himself, as he pressed his lips against Luke's harder. '_But... don't you ever let me go. Because, now I know that I've found stability. I've found you... Luke._'

_epilogue _

_Luke._ A voice rang in Luke's head, as he had finally drifted back to sleep, sometime later in the night.

_Luke, you stupid dreck; I know that you're awake!_ Luke sighed in disgust, and sat up.

_What do you want, Asch?_

_What the hell was with you and Synch?!_

_Why should I tell you?_

_Because, I'm your original, damn it; I want to know!_

_Ugh. _

_Answer me!_

_No. Good night, Asch._

_Don't you dare— _Luke had closed the connection before he had heard the end of Asch's rant. Having enough on his mind already, he laid back down, and turned onto his side.

"Was that Asch, Luke?" Synch asked in a sleepy whisper, trying to keep his voice level.

"Yeah... he won't leave me alone." said Luke, lying next to Synch. "I won't let him bother me."

"You could have at least told me where he where he was. I've been worried about him."

"Would you be worried if I told you that he was with Ion?" Luke asked coyly, stifling a laugh.

"...Shut up and go back to sleep." Synch said in disgust, turning to the opposite side, away from Luke.

"Heh, you are jealous."

"Shut up!"

— _fin_


End file.
